Pushed Beyond The Breaking Point
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: When the person China loves the most dies at his own hand, he must sacrifice everything he's known to find out why. Russia loves China and wants to help, but this may be bigger than they first thought. RusChina, mult pairings, more info inside.
1. The Beginnings of a Nightmare

**Bonjour, mes amis! Je m'appelle Wren! French is so cool.**

**Anyways, this is a collab with me and my other half as I call her, Lilli. Our FIRST Hetalia collab. We'd love feedback and maybe some pointers and tips?**

**Summary: **_When the person China loves the most dies at his own hand, he must sacrifice everything he's known to find out why. Russia loves China and wants to help, but this may be bigger than they first thought. RusChina, mult pairings, more info inside._

_Rated M for lemon, character death, language, sexual themes, and all that stuff kids can't watch._

* * *

><p>So it was over.<p>

It was the first time in his long life that Yao was actually hurt this severely. He could feel his blood pouring thickly down his chest, feel the warmth begin to leave his body. His knees began to tremble. He fought to remain standing as the world spun before his eyes. But there wasn't pain. Not yet.

Only anger.

"...Yong...Soo." He spat the words. His brother's name no longer gave him comfort. The gun trembled. That and the curve of his brother's pale face, and one sparkling brown eye, filled with fear, was all he could see in the moonlight.

"How are you still standing?" His brother shrieked. Another gunshot.

Yao felt like someone had splashed cold water on his face. He dodged and flipped over their once shared desk, feeling the bullet whoosh over his head and make contact with a mirror on the opposite wall.

"Hùn zhàng! Face me like a man!" Yong Soo screamed, firing again. Yao ducked as low as he could, his head knocking a small picture over. He squinted at it in the sparse light, attempting to make out it's scene. The bullets that whistled through the air overhead seemed non important.

_"Yong Soo!"_

_"Aniki!" The two hugged tightly, Yong Soo clinging to his brother's neck._

_"Aiyah! Hah!" His brother laughed lightly, removing him from around him. "Not so hard! I've been out fighting." He sighed, looking down. "I lost though..."_

_His brother's eyes lit up. "Someday, Yao, I will join you on the battlefield! And we'll never lose!"_

_Yao smiled. "I look forward to that day."_

_"Smile." The two turned to see a small boy with black hair holding a camera. "Prease? For the memories...?" He tilted his head adorably._

_Yao picked up Yong Soo, and the two began to laugh._

_Click._

Click. Click, click, click.

Yao was wiped out of the memory. The sound of gunshots had stopped. A clattering of something to the floor. His brother's footsteps crossed the room and kicked the back of the desk. "Yao."

Yao didn't move. He held his breath and waited.

A sniffle. "Yao...?" Small shuffling footsteps. Through his eyelashes, Yao could see his brother's feet. Warm hands suddenly picked him up. Yao went limp, keeping up the appearence of being dead.

He was gently laid on the floor in the middle of the room. "Aniki...I'm so sorry!" Teardrops splashed on Yao's face as he heard his brother crying pitifully. "You-HIC! You..."

Yao sprang into action. Hooking his elbow around the back of the younger country's throat, he slammed him to the ground. He swung him so their positions were reversed. Yong Soo quickly made a punch towards Yao's face.

Yao dodged, his hair swinging and blinding him momentarily. He still managed to pin his brother's hands beneath him and sat on his chest, free hand around his throat. "Yong Soo...why?" Yao asked.

Yong Soo looked up into his Aniki's glowing golden eyes. Even in the moonlight, he could see his Aniki bordering on tears. He bit his lip. "Please...Yao...kill me."

"Why?" Yao demanded, shaking the younger man. A sob was wrenched from Yong Soo's throat. "Why, why, why, why, WHY?" His voice raised to a scream. "WHY?"

"They took-" Yong Soo gasped, trying to get the words out. "K-Kiku." His brown eyes began to pool with tears. "And ordered me to kill you."

Yao released his brother's throat. His brother began to sob. "And I can't stop unless you're dead...or I am."

"No."

"Yao."

"No!" Yao exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. "No, no, no!".

"Yao, please." Yong Soo pulled out a knife concealed in the collar of his shirt and held it against his brother's neck. "Please. I just...I can't."

Yao felt tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. His hand touched his brother's cheek gently before drifting down to his neck.

Yong Soo's eyes closed. Tears fell down his face and landed with little plips on the hardwoodfloor. The knife slid out of his grip and clattered to the floor. "...Xièxiè, aniki qīn'ài."

KRAAACK.

Yao leaned back, looking down upon the sad body. After gently pressing his lips to his brother's forehead, he stood up and stared down at him for a while, losing track of everything going on.

_I was his Aniki and I killed him. I swore to protect him and I killed him. I told him I would love him always and I killed him. Yong Soo...I killed you I killed you I killed you I killed you... _The words in his head echoed against the beat of his heart. It seemed to get quieter and quieter.

He slid to the ground, the edges of his vision beginning to go black. _So this is what its like to die. _He thought, his breathing becoming shallower. He looked down at his trembling hands, then back over at Yong Soo's corpse.

Yong Soo's unseeing eyes were half closed and staring right at him. He breathed in a ragged gasp and clutched his chest.

There was the pain. He inwardly cursed his ability to block out pain in the heat of battle. He tore off his jacket and began to tear it into strips, ignoring the fact that the bullet still was wedged into his breast.

He successfully managed to wrap the wound. Yao coughed and waited in the blistering cold of his office, wondering what time it was. Yong Soo stared blankly at him, as if waiting each long moment for his brother to join him.

He didn't have that long to wait, as Yao's eyes slipped closed.

* * *

><p>The four remaining Allies sprinted towards the old Chinese styled home on the hill. Alfred was bringing up the rear, clutching his side. "Dudes! W-Wait up..."<p>

Francis was second, eyes trained on the two far ahead of him. "Zey will not wait, Alfred. Yao may be...no, EES een trouble, zo we must 'elp him."

Alfred couldn't say anything, the pain of his side stitch rendering him speechless.

Arthur was right behind Ivan, who hadn't stopped running ever since he had heard Roderich's news of gunshots from the Wang household. He looked up at Ivan's violet eyes trained with presicion on the house. "I'm sure he's alright, Ivan." He said quietly, speeding up a bit.

Ivan didn't respond. His eyes did not look away from that house. He just sped up so Arthur was left behind him. Arthur ended up running next to Francis. "You...you think he's alright?" He panted, bottle green eyes darkened with worry.

Francis had a hard time replying. "Eef 'e is not, Ivan vill be very angry, no?"

"Not what I a-a-asked, F-Frog face." Arthur coughed out.

Francis ignored this jibe and continued running.

Ivan was the first to reach the house. Without stopping, he barrelled through the front door and into the office. He stopped cold, all thoughts ceasing.

Yao-HIS Yao- sat slumped over against the wall, blood staining his chest and dripping on the floor. Yong-Soo lay in the middle of the office spread-eagle on the floor. It was almost if he were reaching out to his older brother.

His older brother, who sat so sadly, so lifelessly against the wall. "Yao...?" Asked Ivan.

No answer.

Ivan rushed over to the smaller man's side, gently taking him into his arms. "Yao!"

"Please don't..." Yao's words were so quiet, Ivan had to hold his breath to hear them. "...Leave me here..."

"Yao, what happened?" Ivan asked, standing with the young man. Yao's golden brown eyes opened slightly and he gazed up at Ivan, as if not comprehending the question. "What...happened?"

Ivan looked over towards the door right as the others arrived. Francis and Arthur stopped in the doorway, staring in shock at the scene before them. Alfred didn't hesitate as he kneeled next to Yong-Soo and began to check for a pulse.

"Don't...bother." Yao gasped. Every eye-living and dead-was trained upon him. "He's d-d..." Yao coughed up some blood, and Ivan wiped it off his pale lips.

The young blonde sat in a dumbfounded silence. _Did Yao kill Yong-Soo? _He wondered. "Y-Yong...Soo." Alfred's glasses began to get fogged up with tears, and Yao looked away. He knew how close the American and his brother had been. "He...begged..." Yao's voice cracked.

"Here, we'll get you to Roderich's, and you can tell us what happened." Ivan said soothingly. "We'll get you fixed up."

"Don't want to..." Yao murmured, his vision darkening. The only thing visible to him now was Ivan's violet eyes, which seemed to glow.

"Hush, Yao. Rest." It was an order, and Yao gladly complied, slipping into his subconscious and letting his harsh reality fade away.

* * *

><p>"Here, put him here." Elizabeta guestured to a clean bed, where Ivan gently laid Yao. The young woman's eyes were tired and filled with tears as she tied her hair back. "Yong Soo is dead?" She asked smally.<p>

Ivan gave a slight nod, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Yao's bed. Elizabeta nodded, tears beginning to stream as she removed what was left of Yao's shirt and began unwinding his bandages. Gilbert leaned on the opposite wall, looking out at the sky. His expression was unreadable.

Elizabeta looked over at the Russian man, fighting to stay awake. "Ivan, you should get zome rest. You've been out all night...and all morning. It's three."

Ivan shook his head, shrugging off sleep. "I vill stay with Yao, da?"

Elizabeta nodded and continued her work of mending Yao. Ivan looked over at Gilbert. "I am sorry." He adressed his silver-haired companion. "For busting in here."

"Anything for friends." Gilbert's lips barely moved. Everyone had been affected by the loss of Yong-Soo. He was always so bubbly, and his smile was infectious. He had even managed to make Kiku smile...

Kiku...

"Where is Kiku?" Ivan asked.

"Buisness." Elizabeta said, getting more bandages and handing Ivan a glass of water. "He left about three weeks ago. He was due back yesterday..." She bit her lip. "He will not be happy."

'Not be happy' was an understatement. Kiku would be devastated. Those two were as thick as thieves, and Ivan sometimes thought that Kiku and Yong-Soo were the brothers, not Yao and Yong-Soo. He gazed down at him, violet eyes sorrowful. "Where is Yong-Soo now?"

"Alfred has him downstairs in the basement for now, until Yao wakes up and they can have a funeral." Gilbert began pacing the room. "When will Yao wake?"

"When he is ready." Elizabeta pulled the covers up to Yao's neck.

"I want to know why Yao killed Yong-Soo." Gilbert growled. "Why would he kill his own brother? Why would he stoop so low?"

Yao's words came back to Ivan. _He...begged..._ "I think Yong-Soo wanted to die." Ivan murmured. "Yao said he begged..."

"Yao could be lying. Yao could be tricking all of us right now." Gilbert snapped, whirling around to face Ivan.

Ivan chucked his empty water glass at Gilbert's head. Gilbert just managed to duck it in time as it shattered against the back wall. "How dare you!" Ivan yelled, jumping to his feet. "Do you have any idea what Yao's been through tonight?"

"Like you do, either!" Gilbert yelled back, and the two men rounded on each other. "Yao's double crossed us before, why not again?"

Ivan pulled back his fist, but Elizabeta caught it. She glared at the two men. "How dare you?" She murmured, releasing Ivan. "Gilbert, I don't doubt Yao, and you shouldn't either. Everything he's done for us..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "He wouldn't betray us. And as for you, Ivan, Gilbert is just expressing his opinions...rather strongly. Please don't tear each other up in front of Yao."

Ivan stepped back and bowed his head. "I am sorry, Gilbert." He apologized for the second time this evening.

Gilbert nodded. "Me too, comrade." He held out his hand and Ivan shook it. "I'm just...on edge."

"Everyone is." Ivan agreed. The entire place's air was so thick with tension, it was hard to breathe.

Elizabeta went to pick up the pieces of glass and cut her fingertips. When Ivan asked if he could help, she shook her head. "No, I am fine. You can help by getting rest."

Ivan knew better than to protest with the girl. He trudged out of Yao's room, vowing to come back in the morning. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Gilbert bandaging Elizabeta's hands. A pang of regret went through him as he closed the door and walked down the dark hallway.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ludwig sitting at the table, head down. Feliciano played with his sleeve, golden eyes open and anxious. "Veeh..." Feliciano whispered. He put his head next to Ludwig's. "Where is YoSoo?" Ivan leaned in the doorframe as he heard the young boy's nickname for Yong-Soo.

Ludwig didn't move.

Feliciano sniffled. "Ludwig?" He asked sadly.

Ludwig sat up, and he looked terrible. His usually smoothed hair hung in his face, and there were purple hollows under his blue eyes. He looked down. "...In a better place." He murmured, rubbing his temples.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig, sniffling some more, and Ludwig patted the boy's back. Ivan quietly snuck out, glad he wasn't seen. _It's what I do best, _He thought, entering his room and sitting on his bed. _Sticking to the shadows...but if I had just told Yao how I felt..._. After a few seconds of thinking, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Yao's eyelids fluttered open. He sat up gingerly, wincing at the stabbing pain in his chest. Sunlight fluttered in through the window, and he leaned back against the headboard. His vision was still a little foggy. It hurt to look into light.<p>

His hand immediately felt his chest. It felt much better. _I must be at Roderich's. Only Elizabeta could've done this. _The bandage's rough surface scratched at his palm, and he reached up to rub his head.

_How did I get here? _He wondered idly. _Ivan must've carried me here. _He closed his eyes, sitting upright, and took a deep breath, trying to ease his galloping heart. _Yong-Soo_-

"Good morning, mon chou."

Yao jumped, eyes flashing open. Francis sat next to his bed, a rose in his lapel and a sickening smile on his face. "Francis?" He murmured. "What...why are you...?"

Francis guestured to a tray of food next to him. Steam rose from a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and strawberries with a cup of coffee. Yao's mouth watered and he looked up at Francis.

Francis laughed. "Eat, la Chine, ma très chère. I eensist." Yao didn't need a second invite. He began to wolf down the food until nothing remained but the tops of the strawberries. Wiping his mouth, he looked up at Francis warily. The country never spoke with him privately, unless he wanted something. "What do you want?"

Francis smiled and leaned forward. "Actually...I'm 'ere to make a bargain."

"A bargain?" Yao echoed. Confusion crossed his features. "What kind of bargain?"

"A bargain...so we both get vat we van, oui?" Francis's smile twisted slightly, making his inviting expression look like it would suit a killer better.

"And what do you think I want, aru?" Yao asked, eyes narrowing.

"Redemption." Francis breathed. His blue eyes got a slightly darker look. "You want to make zose bastard pay, no? For 'urting your brother. For taking his friend, your friend. You want..." He leaned in closer, and his breath tickled Yao's skin. "...To make zem bleed."

Yao was silent. Yes, that's what he wanted more than anything in the world at this moment. "Why should I let you help me?" He inquired.

"Because I know where zey are 'olding Kiku."

In an instant, Yao was kneeling on the bed, hands gripping Francis' collar. "Where is he?" He snarled, fury etched into his features.

Francis merely laughed. "Everything comes with a price." He murmured, his hand stroking Yao's cheek.

Yao slapped it away. "What's your price?"

Francis smiled. "I want to make you mine. And no one elses."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA FRANCIS SLOW DOWN! *locks in cage* Jeez...XD anyways. This is Wren talkin'! This is the first Hetalia story I've ever written, and also the first story I've teamed up with Lilli to do!<strong>

_*Is super stoked for next perverted chappie which I will be writing* -Lilli_

**Oh boy. Well, yeah...I wrote this one, so Lilli writes the 2nd chapter, and etc. We hope you enjoy our writing, and we'd also like some constructive critisism! ^^**

_Who said anything about BOTH of us wanting constructive critisism? i certainly don't. Anyways, please R&R!_

_Lots o_**f love,**

**WREN+**_Lilli (LadyAtrophis)_

_Hùn zhàng: Bastard_

_Xiexie: Thank you_

_qīn'ài: (loosely translates to dear, or darling.)_

_aniki: older brother_

_mon chou: My cabbage_

_ma très chère: My dearest_

_la Chine: China_


	2. Decisions to Make or Break

_Yo_ _yo yo, my homie gs! This is lilli talkin' and I've got an awesome chappie for yalls._

_:3 Let's get a move on, ten._

_OH WAIT I forgot something. If you'se gots any questions, just ask me! Or Wren...if you must. (WE all know I'm infinitesamally better than her.)_

**I READ THESE, YOU BIMBO.**

_Shit. Please R&R! *runs*_

**GET BACK HERE! *chases with a chainsaw and a rabid Belarus***

**Note to self: DO NOT TRUST LILLI. This was originally s'posed to be a Fem!ChinaxRussia fanfic, but OF COURSE LILLI HAD TO WARP IT. So, soon, I'm gonna post my OWN stories. On my OWN account.**

**Yeah...**

***Sigh* Let's get this chapter going, I guess. *hides* Do your worst, Lilli! I refuse to read it! INNOCENT EYES!**

**EDIT: Merry Christmas, Everyone! Have an AWESOME holiday season!**

* * *

><p>Yao blinked, unable to comprehend at first. "Me...yours?" He inquired. Then he understood. "NO!"<p>

Francis smirked, standing. "I will geve you until ze end of ze day to consider my offer. If you do not show up in my room at, say...10:00 at night, I will understand, and I will not tell you where your Kiku is." He walked towards the door, opening it.

"W-wait!" Yao cried, jumping up. There was a searing pain through his chest. His breath caught for a second and he stumbled back, catching himself on the small bedside table. "Why me?" He exclaimed, glaring at Francis through golden brown eyes.

Francis raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I did not know you were so...so...weakened, ma chérie. If you come tonight, it weel be all ze more fun."

Yao winced at the disgusting words. "You didn't answer my question!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps forward. His hands balled into fists at his side. "Why me?"

Francis slid out the doorway and closed it with a soft click. Yao sat back down on the bed, stunned. _That crafty fox, _he thought sullenly. _He knows how to make someone desperate. But would it be worth it...?_

_It definately would, _said a part of his head. _Anything for Kiku. _Because he knew, in his heart, Kiku was more of a brother than Yong-Soo had been recently. Yong-Soo chose everyone over Yao, first the American, then Gilbert, then everyone else, even the bastard Francis. He had smiles plastered to his face, but he never directed them at Yao. In fact, the last night Yong-Soo had alive was the first the two had spoken in three years.

_Can I really give up...my...my...virginity to...FRANCIS?_ He asked himself. Yes, much as he hated to admit it. He was a virgin. A 400+ year old virgin. He had never really given thought to it.

Yao rubbed his forehead. "Aiyah...Jīn wǎn jiāng dìyù..."

"Why?"

Yao jumped about twenty feet in the air. Elizabeta stood in the doorway, holding a mug and a steaming pot. "Good, you're much better." She beamed, and Yao felt guilty. "Elizabeta, I am very sorry to put you through all this-"

Elizabeta shot him a 'shut-the-hell-up' look, and he complied. "I vill alvays help out friends." She said each word with a fiery passion, and Yao was glad to have the honey blonde on his side. "I brought your favorite tea."

Yao sat up happily, and graciously accepted the hot mug. It warmed his fingers, and he realized how cold he actually was.

Elizabeta sat there, staring at Yao. He finally looked up at her. "...Aru?"

"Wǒ shuō zhōngwén. Nǐ jiào wǒ."

"...Bassza meg."

Elizabeta laughed, then tucked her legs underneath her. "What is on your mind?"

Yao sighed, looking down. "Have you ever...given up something...you'll never get back...for love?" He asked.

Elizabeta was silent for a long, long moment. "...My freedom." She said finally. "There was a time...where Gilbert and I, we hated each other. I needed to defeat him, so I left my old ways and joined Roderich. I wasn't aware how I'd have to stay here..." She guestured to her dress and the broom in the corner. "A maid. But after a while...my anger numbed, and I realized...I loved Gilbert. I tried to leave, to go join him, but Roderich wouldn't let me..." She looked into Yao's eyes, her green eyes fierce. "I know more than anyone what you're feeling."

"But you have your freedom. You can leave whenever you want." Yao said, annoyed.

Elizabeta let out a strangely sharp laugh. "Oh, Yao. If only." She smiled bitterly. "I can leave. But I always have to come back. Roderich needs me. And I need Gilbert."

Yao was silent. He sipped his tea. "Do you regret it?"

"I used to, but Roderich is like a brother to me, so not anymore."

"Are you a virgin?" The question popped out of Yao's lips, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. "A-Aiyah! Forgive me! You do not have to answer that question!" He blushed and looked down.

Elizabeta blinked rapidly. "Err..." She turned a bright pink, and looked down. "...No." She finally admitted. "And that's what I regret."

"Why?" Yao inquired, despite himself.

Elizabeta hesitated. "Because...I didn't lose it to Gilbert." She bit her lip.

Yao stared. Elizabeta, one of the only people he could trust, had given herself up, had given everything up...for that damn crazy Prussian. "R-Roderich?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeta's head jerked slightly in affirmation. "He's a good person. He's just...made some bad descisions in the past. I've forgiven him." She looked back up at Yao. "What are you giving up?"

The words spilled from Yao's lips. Everything that had happened, everything that France said. The woman listened with a confused, then angered expression.

"I want Kiku back." Yao finished, putting his mug back on the table.

"That bastard!" Elizabeta swore, standing up. Yao caught her arm. "Please don't tell, Eliza." He begged. "Then he will not tell me anything about Kiku!"

Elizabeta was silent. She finally nodded curtly. "Zis is your descision...but please, Yao, think this through CAREFULLY. The Frenchman is much more dangerous then he seems." She picked up Yao's jacket and handed it to him. He put it on gingerly and the two exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Yao!"<p>

The room went silent as Yao and Elizabeta walked in. Ludwig and Feliciano both jumped up, Feliciano running over to Yao and hugging him tightly. "Veeh, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. Yao winced, patting the Italian on the back.

Ludwig pulled him away and bowed his head, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent in the harsh sunlight. "My condolances, Yao."

Yao bowed his head in acknowledgement. He looked over at the kitchen. Roderich stood there, eyes tired. He walked up to Yao and patted his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, comrade."

Yao couldn't help but curse this man for the pain he put Elizabeta through. He cooly shrugged his hand off and nodded.

Voices-obviously Antonio's and Netherlands'*- could be heard in the other room arguing. Elizabeta sighed. "Really. This early in the morning, too..."

Yao was grateful for this little piece of normality. He smiled slightly. "It's fine, Eliza." He looked to the living room.

Francis and Arthur sat on the sofa. Francis had his arm carelessly thrown around Arthur's shoulders. Upon seeing Yao, he winked horribly. Yao looked away. "I want to see my brother." He said finally, to the dead silent room.

Arthur shoved Francis' arm off and stood, pity in his eyes. "Of course. Alfred and Gilbert moved him down there."

Yao limped over to Arthur, who took his arm and helped him down the basement stairs. Elizabeta followed in their wake.

Yao paused as he saw Yong Soo laying on a table. He looked like a child, much he always did when he slept. Yao stopped.

Arthur and Elizabeta turned, watching him through worried and pitiful eyes. He hated that looked. He looked away. "Leave."

Eliza and Arthur both nodded. They turned to leave.

"Eliza?"

Eliza turned as Arthur continued up the stairs. "Hmm?"

"...Thank you."

Eliza nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Yao walked slowly over to his brother, taking his cold hand into his clammy one. He bit his lip. "I will bring Kiku home for you, brother. Your death will not be in vain. Gǒngpéng, zhídào kàn dào guāncai li méiyǒu yǎnlèi. **" He told himself quietly.

"Shed no tears until seeing the coffin."

Yao jumped slightly and spun around. Ivan stood there, in a black v-neck shirt and gray pants with his usual scarf wound around his neck. He wore his innocent smile, only it had a hint of sadness in it. His violet eyes seared into Yao's, making him feel oddly vulnerable. "Ivan-san." He greeted him. "Why are you down here?"

"Saying good-bye to Yong Soo like you are." Ivan walked slowly over next to Yao and looked down at him. Yao was staring at Yong Soo, eyes downcast. "One...never really says goodbye." He choked out.

"That is true." Ivan nodded. "It should just be...'see you later'."

"Yes." Yao agreed. He released his brother's hand and cleared his throat. "Ivan, I never got to thank you. You found me and saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd...be with Yong Soo."

Ivan's cold hand on his cheek startled Yao. He tilted Yao's face up so Yao was looking at him. His cheeks were a light red. It made Ivan smile slightly. "You are very welcome, Yao." He murmured.

Yao froze up. "Ivan..." He bit his lip. Ivan's face moved slightly closer to Yao's. Yao shivered lightly in anticipation. He was half afraid of what would happen next. Was Ivan going to kiss him?

Yao's eyes closed.

Ivan's lips brushed against Yao's forehead. "You are welcome." He whispered. When Yao managed to open his eyes, Ivan had gone.

Yao slapped himself. Why did Ivan have this...POWER over him? A while ago, Yao just thought it was Ivan intimidating him. He was always wary of him, and that lasted until recently. He had found out he was in love with Ivan.

Sometimes it seemed like Ivan loved him back, and other times it seemed like Ivan couldn't give a damn about him. Recently he had been closer to Yao but Yao shrugged it off angrily. He was probably pitying him. "I bet you're laughing at me right now." He sighed to Yong Soo.

Yong Soo's laughter echoed in his head.

"Yep, there you go." Yao smiled.

* * *

><p>Yao walked back up the stairs. Elizabeta hugged him as soon as he got up there, and Yao suddenly had an idea. "Eliza, I am leaving tomorrow very early in the morning. I will not see you for a while. I will go and find Kiku."<p>

Eliza hugged him tigher, causing him to grit his teeth in slight pain. "Urgh, Eliza, I cannot breath...aru!" He choked out.

Eliza released him, panicked. "Sorry!" She bit her lip. "I vill miss you, Yao-san."

Yao nodded and hugged her. He looked over her shoulder and blushed.

Ivan stood next to the window, arms crossed and violet eyes trained on Yao. When he saw Yao looking, his head tilted slightly and he smiled.

Yao looked away.

* * *

><p>It was 9:59. Yao sighed, standing outside Francis' room. He had just left Eliza, Gilbert, and Antonio downstairs, claiming he had to get some rest for tomorrow. Eliza had understood immediately and had made arrangements for Yong Soo's funeral.<p>

_"Won't you attend his funeral?"_

_Yao shook his head, setting down his drink. "I feel like Yong Soo would want me to fin-ah, go and get Kiku before I visit him again."_

_Gilbert downed his shot and made a face. "Ugh. Well, I completely understand: I mean, Kiku was your bro's best friend. 'Course he would want him to be there as well._

_"Si." Antonio looked a little red-faced, waving a bottle around. "And-HIC!-I wonder why Kiku has been taking too long..." He suddenly began to sob. "I will miss Yong Soo!" He wailed._

_Gilbert raised his now empty glass, putting his arm around Eliza and holding her close. "To Yong Soo." He murmured._

_Eliza raised her coffee cup, Antonio passed out, Gilbert filled his up again, and Yao was silent. He looked down into his empty mug and was completely silent._

Yao opened Francis' bedroom door and leaned in the doorway.

Francis was reading, leaning up against the wall. He held a small book in one hand. His other was behind his back. A small candle flickered on his nightstand next to him. He closed the book with a soft thunk and regarded Yao with a small smirk on his face. "I was not sure you'd show."

"I had to." Yao glared. "Let's get this over with with quickly." He shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on the floor, starting on his pants.

Hands caught his arms and suddenly he was slammed against a wall. His arms were pinned behind his back and he hissed in pain. "Francis! You damned bastard! I'll-"

"You're not in a position to make threats, la Chine, hmm?" Yao gasped as Francis' bent leg came up between his thighs. Yao tried to close them, but Francis' leg came up and ground against Yao.

Yao froze. This sensation was something he had never felt before. A low moan escaped his lips, and he gritted his teeth, vowing silently not to let out another noise.

Francis smirked, pushing his leg up between Yao's thighs until he found a nice rhythm.

After a few grinds, Yao's head fell forwards. His dark brown hair fell into his face and his eyes were half-open. A little drool spilled out of his mouth.

Francis tilted his chin up, forcing Yao to look into his eyes. "Look at you." He whispered. "A little touch..." His hands trailed down Yao's back and Yao sighed, "and you're NOTHING." The last word was hissed out as Francis roughly slammed his mouth against Yao's.

Yao felt Francis' tounge in his mouth and shuddered. Francis mistook his disgust for lust and began pressing his leg harder up against Yao.

"Aaahnnn!" Yao growled in protest, but he began to grind back. His arms wound slowly around Francis' neck. A morbid thought came to him. Tangling his finger's in Francis' hair, he made sure he had a firm grip before pulling. HARD.

Francis' head was pulled back. He hissed out a curse. Yao smiled in vindictive satisfaction, grabbing control of the moment. "I am not NOTHING. YOU are nothing."

"Oh really?" Francis' smirk turned into a full-out grin as he scooped up Yao and dumped him uncerimoniously onto the bed. He blew out the candle. "Let's see."

* * *

><p>Ivan walked up the stairs one at a time, incredibly slowly. His encounter with Yao played in his head over and over. It was WRONG, he kept telling himself. Yao was in so much pain. It's unfair to put him through more.<p>

Ivan knew they would never work out. Well, he was RUSSIA. Yao was CHINA. There was political issues and over 3000 miles separating them.

He couldn't help it. Yao was just so damn enticing, he could barely be in the same room with him without losing it. And that kiss on his forehead? SO close to being a kiss on the mouth. NEXT to Yong Soo's corpse. Ivan wiped his forehead and leaned against the wall, feeling much more tired than he was.

Yao would be the death of him.

"...hurts..."

Ivan stopped. Hurts? What hurts? And where was that coming from? He looked around wildly. It was coming from a room at the top of the staircase. Creeping up silently in the dark, he stood at the closed door. Another noise. Ivan sighed. Figures. It's Francis' room, after all. Him and Arthur were probably at it again.

He was about to go back to his room when he thought about that moan again. It had an accent, sure, but not as pronounced as Arthur's.

In fact, it sounded rather...Chinese.

Ivan didn't want to take any chances. He gingerly poked the door. Not a squeak. Good. He turned the handle slowly, slowly, and pushed it open, releasing the handle slowly.

He could see figures moving on the bed. Pushing the door open a little further, he peeked in.

The sight caused Ivan's stomach to turn and his heart to stop for a few seconds.

Pants and moans emerged from Yao's mouth. His arms were pinned above his head by Francis' hand, his legs wrapped around his back. France was smirking and whispering in French to Yao as he thrust in and out of him. Yao was drenched in sweat and his teeth were clenched shut.

Ivan couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrible scene. He was filled with an inconsolable rage. How could Yao just go behind his back like this? Giving himself to Francis?

Well..it's not like he bothered to tell Yao his feelings for him...in fact, they'd barely spoken ever. The one time they did was that morning, when Yao thanked him.

Francis began murmuring something, and Ivan strained to hear.

"...to find your little Kiku. How touching." He ran his finger down Yao's chest, earning a _nngh _sound from Yao and shook his head, tsking. "Oh Yao, if you want to know where your petite ami is, you must at LEAST look like you enjoy this. Because even when your mouth says no..." He planted a sloppy kiss on Yao's chest, and Yao shivered violently, "your body says yesss..." The last 's' ended in a hiss, making the Frenchman seem like a snake.

"N...nnn...a-ah, F-F..." Yao stuttered. Francis began thrusting slower and slower. "F-Fa...ste...r..."

Wait, what did he mean, 'to find Kiku?' Ivan thought, puzzled. Kiku was out on buisness...

That's what Francis had said-Oh.

The pieces finally clicked. Why Yao seemed so scared today. Why Francis, ever since Kiku left, had seemed oddly victorious.

Francis was using Yao. HE was the one who took Kiku. Anger swelled in him again. This anger wasn't normal, though. Usually his anger was white-hot and burned his heart. This anger was a cold, numb feeling. A feeling...

...Like he wanted to kill the Frenchman.

"Say my name, mon amour..."

Ivan froze. _Yao..._ he tried to send to the helpless boy, _Please don't please please please I know how you feel believe me but please don't say F-_

"F-F..."

Ivan's shoulder's sagged.

"F..."

"Oui, that's it, say it." The Frenchman hissed, nipping Yao's neck. Yao gasped for air.

"F...Fuck you..."

Ivan almost began laughing out loud. Look at his little Yao, facing off the damned Frenchman. His inner laughter stopped immediately as Francis growled something and began to thrust into Yao, harder and faster than ever. "You deserve to be punished for that." He sneered, as Yao began to whimper.

"P-please, it h-hurts..." Yao managed. "A-ah! No! S-stop...stop!"

Francis didn't listen to a word Yao said, an evil grin etched on his face.

"N...nngh...Francis!" Yao finally spat out.

Francis paused. In the faint light, Ivan could see blood trickling down Yao's leg. His anger came again, and he longed to charge in there and kill Francis. Kill him, yes, and then hang his body in public, so everyone can see the bastard nation for what he really is. And to hell with Arthur.

"Again." Francis commanded.

"...Francis." Yao glared up at him. "I still-haaaa..." He let out a low moan as France grabbed his cock and began to stroke him furiously. "Mmn..."

Ivan's anger ebbed out to jealousy. Yao began to squirm in the Frenchman's firm grip. "Aahn...nnh, Fraa-ancis..."

Francis released Yao, and he fell back against the bed, twitching and moaning. Francis suddenly began tearing up a sheet. Yao stopped twitching and lay, eyes half closed, panting. He bit lip so hard, blood trickled down his chin. Ivan wanted to lick it up so badly...

Unfortunately, he couldn't just walk in and do that. And Francis beat him to it, anyways. The blood had trickled down Yao's neck and onto his sweaty chest. Francis' tounge darted out of his mouth as he, almost lazily, lapped up the blood. When he reached Yao's mouth, he began to kiss him. Yao's body went limp.

Ivan watched as Francis tied Yao's hands behind his back, then tied him to the bed. He raised his hips until he was barely penetrating him, then grabbed his cock. As he thrust into Yao, he began stroking him roughly again.

Yao's head fell to the side as he whimpered. "Haah..." He panted quietly, brow contorted, mouth gaping slightly, eyes squeezed shut. Ivan looked down at his hand. He had balled it into a fist so tightly, his fingernails had left cresent-shaped bleeding marks on his palm. The blood dripped to the floor.

"Aah! I-I'm..." Yao screamed out. Ivan's head jerked back up

Francis' movements had become quite jerky. He collapsed into Yao's chest, head buried into his neck as he filled Yao. Yao was panting hard, eyes still squeezed shut.

Ivan had seen enough. He backed away from the doorway and walked down the hallway, leaning against the wall in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Yao exhaled through his mouth, feeling Francis' kisses trailing across his neck and his chest. He clenched his teeth together and looked off to the side, ashamed of the act he had just committed.<p>

"Mm, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, hmm?" Francis asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Yao glared up at him, eyes still a bit glazed over. "Where. Is. Kiku." He spoke each word individually.

Francis looked down at him for a full minute, face unreadable. Then he sighed, feigning sadness. "I'm hurt, mon Chine. Using me for pleasure AND interrogation? You've become just as bad as me."

Yao attempted to jump up and punch him, but he was tied to the bed, and his lower body was burning in pain. He settled on spitting up at the Frenchman.

Francis dodged easily, and glared down at Yao. "Do you WANT to know where he is, or do you want to become my pet?"

Yao remained silent, the stony glare still on his face.

Francis sighed and stood, pulling on his clothes and untying Yao. "Please, try to smile. Your face is too pretty for a glare." He picked up an envelope and handed it to Yao. "Here. Zis will tell you everything."

Yao jumped into his clothes and almost sprinted out the door. The door swung shut behind him.

Francis sat on the bed and looked over at the other doorway. A slight creak from the corner of the room caught his attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot you. How long have you been there, Angleterre?" He asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"It's a shared room, you ass. I've been here the entire time." Arthur's disgruntled voice came. He stepped out of the shadows, dressed only in a jacket and a dark pair of pants. His green eyes glared daggers at Francis. "I hate you."

"We both know that's not true in the slightest." Francis smirked.

"Stop sleeping with people when you're dating ME." Arthur said forcefully, striding up to Francis and slapping him as hard as he could. "I thought you loved me."

Francis merely smirked.

"Bastard!" Arthur raised his hand again.

Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him down on top of the bed. The two were tangled up in the silk sheets in an instant, Arthur laying underneath Francis. His scowl was still present. "One of these days, I'll leave you." He warned quietly, Francis already removing his clothing.

"Mmn, but not today." Francis purred as he closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

><p>Yao stumbled down the hall, towards his room. He clutched the envelope in one hand, the other keeping balance on the hallway wall. His eyesight was blurring and he could barely make out anything. Inwardly, he cursed. <em>Shouldn't have...moved around a lot...injury...<em> His brain could barely make coherent thoughts.

He stumbled forward, not bothering to catch himself. _Damn, couldn't even get to my room. _

He waited for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw a tall figure with silver hair and stony violet eyes carrying him bridal-style. Ivan's gaze didn't shift down to Yao.

"Ivan..." Yao looked away. "I'm sorry. Again."

Violet eyes glanced down. "Hmm? What are you sorry for?" He sounded fine, but Yao felt his hands quivering slightly. _Strained, or angry?_

"For making you carry me twice."

Ivan chuckled, without much humour. "You weigh next-to nothing, Yao."

Yao sighed. Ivan nudged the door of Yao's room open with his boot and gently set Yao on his bed. He then turned to leave, but Yao caught his arm. "Stay...at least for a while." He begged.

Ivan blinked, then nodded slowly and sat next to Yao's bed. Yao watched the top of his head and lay his hand in his hair thoughtfully.

Ivan reached up and patted Yao's hand. Yao took hold of his hand. "Ivan..."

"Yes, Yao?"

"Um..." Yao blinked, eyes watering. "Uh..."

"Yao, you can tell me." Ivan's soothing voice sent Yao over the edge. Tears started pouring out of his eyes, but he cleared his throat. "I-I...um...*hic* I-I-I..."

Ivan sat up straight, alarmed. "Yao, please don't cry..." He pleaded. He wiped Yao's tears off with his fingertips. "Yao, I know."

"You d-do?" Yao asked. He sniffled. Ivan put his cold hand against his cheek. "F-Francis..."

"To hell with Francis."

Yao laughed a little. "S-Stay until I fall asleep."

Ivan nodded and took his hand, pressing it to his lips lightly. "Of course."

Yao turned a light shade of pink in the moonlight. Ivan smiled smally before sitting on the edge of his bed.

Yao was silent in his thoughts. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Ivan?"

"Da?"

Yao gulped. "I'm leaving tomorrow...would...would you like to come with me?"

"Yes." Yao was surprised how fast the answer came. "B-But Belarus, and Ukraine..."

"They can manage without me for a few days." Ivan smiled. "Besides...Арте́льный горшо́к гу́ще кипи́т.***"

Yao nodded slightly. "Leaving at four in the morning." He murmured, eyelids fluttering shut.

Ivan's lips brushed against his forehead for the second time that day. "I will be there."

Yao 's grip on Ivan's hand went limp as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>hey, you like my chappie? R AND R.<em>

***hiding* I didn't like it.**

_Shut up, i'm an awesome writer *shakes fist angrily* NO ONE LIKES YOU._

**D: **_MG DONT CRY I LOVE YOU *hugs* :_**D**

_"Aiyah...__Jīn wǎn jiāng dìyù..."-Aiyah, tonight will be hell. (Chinese/Japanese, because I don't know what the hell 'aiyah' means.)_

_Wǒ shuō zhōngwén. Nǐ jiào wǒ- I know Chinese. You taught me. (Chinese)_

_Bassza meg- Fuck (Hungarian)_

_mon amour- my love (French)_

_Alors ... si chaud- So hot (French.)_

_Mon Chine -My China (French)_

_Angleterre- England (French)_

_*: I don't know the Netherland's human name. If SOMEONE knows it, PLEASE TELL ME._

_**A Chinese proverb that, as Ivan says, means 'Shed no tears until you see the coffin.' I thought it fitting in yao's circumstances._

_***Арте́льный горшо́к гу́ще кипи́т is loosely translated into 'An artel's pot boils denser'. Moral is 'Working as a team produces better results.'_


	3. Departure

**Hi! Did y'all have a good Christmas/holiday season?**

**I did.**

**Ready for chapter 3?**

**I am. **

**My kitten climbed my christmas tree. She is orange and fluffy.**

**...Yeah.**

**Enjoy! :3 (For once, it is entirely Lilli-free-)**

****_Oh hon hon hon hon..._

**...Never mind. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ **

* * *

><p><em>Why are you still standing?<em>

_You are NOTHING._

_Someday, Yao, I will join you on the battlefield! And we'll never lose!_

_I look forward to that day._

_Yao?_

_Please..._

Yao's eyes fluttered open.

_Kill me. _

_WHY?_

Yao was now fully awake, gasping and panting. Another nightmare, filled with his brother and that bastard Francis. He shuddered and looked at his clock. It said 3:02.

He bit his lip, thinking of Ivan. He never should've invited him to come with him. Ivan wouldn't want to be hung up by him, would he? He shifted so he was lying on his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head.

Also, Ivan would be a distraction. Yao sighed. _I...need to come to terms with myself. I l-love Ivan. He doesn't return the feeling. Why bring him along? I'd hurt myself...and Kiku...might be d-_Yao didn't dare finish the thought.

He sat up. Maybe, just maybe, if he got ready fast enough, he'd beat Ivan out the door. Yao leapt out of bed and, wincing slightly, raced into the bathroom.

He was out, dressed, hair brushed, and bags packed in 2 minutes. This is where Yao paused and stared at himself in the mirror.

The past days had been harsh on him. Dark circles lay under his eyes, whose golden-brown that had once shined like day had dulled. His skin was pale and he looked like he was going to fall over any minute.

"...Can't stop looking." Yao murmured to himself, straightening his red and gold top. He walked over to a small umbrella stand next to his door and grabbed a sword. He was about to leave when a thought struck him.

He slid out the huge wok from under his bed. "I almost forgot..." He murmured, inspecting the wok's smooth surface. He stared at his waver-y reflection. The wok reminded him of his brother.

He strapped it to his back.

* * *

><p>Yao stood in the kitchen, an apple in his hand and a writing pad on the counter in front of him. <em>Maybe I should leave Ivan a note...yes, I shall. <em>Picking up a pen, he scribbled a quick note and signed it. He put his hand on the cold handle, but didn't open it.

_I should write a thank-you to Eliza...and Roderich. After all, this is their house. And what are they going to do with Yong Soo? I should tell them that if I don't come back in time for the funeral, then just to have it without me._

Yao sighed and let go of the handle, glancing up at the clock nervously. It read 3:10. Yao relaxed. He had plenty of time before Ivan awoke. Turning back to the notepad, he tore off Ivan's note and placed it next to the pad.

_Eliza, Roderich, and all my friends,_

_Thank you for your hospitality and your kindness. Without it, I would be dead. I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvienences to any of you. _

_I'm also sorry to leave so abruptly. I have to find Kiku, and I have to figure out why Yong Soo was trying to kill me. If in the circumstance that I am not able to come back in time for my brother's funeral, please, do not wait for me. I can always pay my condolances to my brother later._

_Again, I cannot thank you enough, and I am sorry. I will miss all of you._

_Yao_

Yao leaned back and reread his letter. It seemed okay enough. Wait...something was wrong.

The letter to Ivan had vanished. Yao turned to the door and stiffened.

A tall figure was leaning against the door, only their hand holding the letter to Ivan visible in the moonlight. "Ivan, I am sorry, but I have to leave without you. I do not want to burden you any more than I already have. Thank you, goodbye." The hand shook the letter. "So you wanted to leave me here?" Ivan's voice sounded calm, but his aura radiated dangerously.

Yao shivered slightly. "Y-You're awake?"

"I never slept."

"O-Oh."

Ivan stepped out of the shadows, and towered over Yao. "Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?" He said again, in his deadly calm voice.

"Well, what i-is there to say?" Yao exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him. "I need to go find Kiku! It's what Yong Soo wanted-"

Ivan grabbed Yao's shoulders. "It's what ALL of us want, Yao! Stop carrying all these burdens, stop being so WEAK! You're not the only one who loved Yong Soo, or who loves Kiku!" He shouted.

Yao was silent. "Weak..." He said slowly, "I have been called that once already by my brother, a long time ago..." Ivan's face took on a guilty look. "Ah...Y-Yao, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize for the damn truth." Yao spat. "You think I'm going to burst into tears after you insult me? Just shut up and let me leave. Also, let go of me. I'm already injured."

Ivan's eyes darkened slightly. His grip softened on Yao's shoulders and his violet aura began to flare again. He looked like a madman silhouetted by the moonlight. "You think I'm...you...think..." His eye twitched slightly. "You think I would hurt you." It wasn't a question.

Yao chuckled without humour and stepped away from Ivan's grip. "Why wouldn't you? I mean, you're Russia. I bet you even like seeing people in pain. You terrify people. It's what you do best, isn't it? It's what you've done to me the entire time I've known you." The cruel words just kept pouring out. "You look at me like I'm...like I'm just something...like your god-damn TOY. Don't underestimate my strength, RUSSIA."

Ivan was silent. He lowered his arms, expression unreadable. Yao clenched his teeth. " And don't give me that damn unreadable look. I. Need. To. Find. My. Kiku. I'm his-and Yong Soo's-Aniki-san. I owe them this." He picked up his bag and turned towards the door. "Anyways, I'd just burden you. What with me being so WEAK and all." He spat the word.

"Yao."

"I don't care!" Yao exclaimed, not turning around. "I've had enough of your shit for a day-hell, for a lifetime! My life SUCKS, Ivan. I've seen people dying before my eyes and not been able to do anything. I've betrayed everyone I loved and for NOTHING. I've been underestimated, I've been shunned, I've been hated. I've killed my brother, lost Kiku, been RAPED by my worst enemy, and now I had to be insulted by SOMEONE who I actually thought understands. Guess not. So here's all I have to say to you; GOOD BYE." He swung open the door.

Ivan's hand slammed the door closed, coming up right behind Yao. "Yao."

"Don't you LISTEN?" Yao exclaimed, spinning around. "I DON'T CARE!" Tears ran down his cheeks and his body shook with sobs that were repressed too long. "Just...please, I need to go..."

Ivan hugged Yao to his chest tightly. "Shh, it's ok." He murmured. "Everything will be alright." He whispered soothing words to Yao, all the while holding him to his chest as he cried himself out.

Yao's sobs eventually subsided. Ivan looked down and took Yao's chin gently but firmly into his cold hand, forcing Yao to look into his own. "Please let me help. Share your burden. It's true...I have no idea what you are going through. But I would do anything to help you through it. I WILL do anything...for you, Yao. So, if you'll take me...may I go with you...?"

Yao bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling YES. "W-Well I-"

"Maybe I should rephrase." Ivan smiled. "It's not a question. I am coming with you, da."

Yao sighed. "O-Okay."

Ivan beamed down at him. "Good. My bags are already packed."

"Good."

A minute of silence hung between the two.

"I-Ivan..."

"Da?"

"Y-You c-c-can let go o-of me now."

"...Hmm, no. I like this moment."

Yao sighed and blushed, but didn't pull away. It amazed him how this man could be terrifying at one moment, deadly serious the next, and then so...so...childish! _I suppose that's part of the reason I l-lo-_

"I'd go get my bag, but it's behind the table, and I fear you'll run out the door when I let go of you." Yao looked up into Ivan's violet eyes, and saw a great sadness in them. Without thinking, he caressed Ivan's pale cheek. Ivan's eyes fluttered close at the touch. He sighed.

Yao gasped slightly and removed his hand quickly. "I apologize...I wasn't thinking, aru."

Ivan smiled. "It is ok." His expression turned serious again. "Promise you won't run away?"

Yao nodded vigourously. Ivan backed away from him and to the table, never taking his eyes off of Yao. He bent down quickly, grabbed his bag, and jumped back up.

Yao was still there.

He let out a sigh of relief and crossed over to Yao, taking the shorter man's hand and leading him out the door and towards his car. It was a masterpiece (an annoyingly bright masterpiece, at that) that Alfred had lent him, with the kind parting words, "Break it and you're dead, you fucking commie."

Ivan sighed, opening the door of the fiery red Porche 911 for Yao, idly wondering if Alfred actually knew what 'subtlety' meant. He would've borrowed a car from someone else, but:

He hated Francis.

Gilbert's taste in cars could only be worse than Alfred's.

Elizabeta and Roderich shared a car, and they needed it.

Arthur hated him.

And Yao's car was back at his house, and Ivan didn't want to take him there.

Ivan started the car, and it glided smoothly away and down the street. Yao glanced at the house one last time.

To his surprise, in the second floor window, Elizabeta and Gilbert stood, waving like madmen. Elizabeta held a sign that said GOOD LUCK in large block letters. Yao beamed and waved back. Gil and Elizabeta didn't stop waving until the car turned a corner and was lost from sight.

* * *

><p>"Think they'll find him?" Gil asked, crossing the room and sitting back on their shared bed.<p>

Eliza nodded. "I know they will."

Gil nodded, then sighed, rubbing his head. "They could've left without the damn shouting, though."

Eliza giggled. "Aw, did they wake poor little Gil?"

"Hey, shut it." Gil grinned and held a hand out to Eliza. "Care to join me? We could use the sleep."

Eliza took his hand. "I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping." She smiled as Gil pressed their lips together.

"Just the way I like it." Gil murmured against her lips, suddenly flipping her down onto the bed. Her laugh echoed around the small room.

* * *

><p>Yao looked up at the sky as the car sped down unnamed streets. The clouds were beginning to retreat back as the sky began to lighten to a pinkish hue. The sun was coming, and the stars were flickering out, one by one.<p>

One very bright star caught his attention. The North Star.

_Aniki!_

_I see it!_

_What is it?_

_That's the North Star._

_It's...beautiful._

Yao closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. He gently placed his head against the cool glass of the window and exhaled. "I'm sorry, Yong Soo." He murmured before succumbing to a needed rest.

Ivan's violet eyes shifted to Yao's sleeping form, then back to the road. He smiled slightly. _I'm with Yao...this is all I need._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, ok, it's short. WHATEVER! *Austria voice* It's not like I was actually trying to give the characters depth! GOD!<strong>

**...^^' Sorry, I've gotten too much hell already about short chapters. Anyways, this is a set-up chap. for Lilli's chap!**

**OH ALSO Mine and Lilli's OCs will be in the story later. Sometime later.**

**For now, Ta-Ta, R&R, all that jazz.**

**-Wren**


	4. Liars

_Ok, there's gonna be some action in this chappie._

_all right._

_LET'S DO THIS!_

_EDIT: Sorry! BLAME THE LITTLE BIRD WREN. All my story was deleted, and i had emailed it to her, but she was grounded, so neither of us could get to it. she just got it back...T.T_

**Not my fault you deleted your story.**

_not MY fault your an idiot and get into fights._

**They deserved it. And it's *your.**

_It's YOUR fecking job to edit these, don't leave my lame remarks unedited. sheesh, you frickin' grammar nazi. anyways, let's get going. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 4: Liars<strong>

Yao awoke to sunshine streaming through his eyelids. He yawned and stretched, gazing at the sky. It was a clear blue, little fluffy white clouds darting across it's vast expanse. The sun shone down upon a field of sunflowers. Yao gazed at Ivan. "Ivan, look out the window."

Ivan looked at Yao, then back at the road. He smiled. "Good, you're awake. And yes, I see them. We've been passing them for a while, now."

Yao nodded and sat up straight, adjusting his seatbelt a bit. "How long have I been out?" He glanced at Ivan.

"About ten hours."

Yao gaped. "Ten hours?"

Ivan chucked. "It's not that long, Yao."

"But why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the rest."

Indeed, Yao felt much more awake. He shrugged that off. "You must be tired. Pull over."

Ivan gave him a quizzical look. "Hm?"

"So we can switch who's driving."

"I am not tired, Yao."

Yao glared at him. "Look at yourself in the mirror and then tell me again.

Ivan rolled his eyes but glanced in the rearview mirror. His pale skin looked ashen, even in the glowing sunlight. His eyes were a dulled violet. He looked back at Yao.

Yao was the exact opposite. His brown hair blew slightly from the air conditioner. His eyes glowed like little golden-brown embers, and his lips were set in a pout. He sighed and patted Ivan's shoulder. "You look terrible, aru."

"Thanks." Ivan slowed the car down and pulled over.

"N-No! I didn't mean it as an insult..." Yao bit his lip and unbuckled. "Sorry, aru."

Ivan smiled. "No, I didn't take it that way. I know I look terrible." Ivan opened the door and stood, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.

"You weren't wearing a seat belt?" Yao exclaimed, stepping out of the car and closing the door. He gazed at Ivan.

Ivan's eyes were closed and a small smile played at his lips. The warm wind ruffled his white-blonde hair. He looked utterly at peace. Yao smiled slightly and neared Ivan, tapping him on the shoulder.

Ivan looked down at Yao and beamed. "You look so lovely, da."

Yao turned a bright red. "W-Wha...?" He asked, eyes wide.

Ivan leaned over to the nearest sunflower and easily plucked it from it's stem. "They remind me of you." He handed the flower to Yao, his hand lingering too long. Smiling some more, he walked over to the passenger's side and took a seat.

Yao was frozen, sunflower in hand. He tentatively sniffed it.

"Lovely..." He murmured. "Huh."

"Yao?" Yao jumped. "R-Right! Sorry, aru..." He got into the car and started it, pulling back onto the road. The sunflower lay in his lap.

Ivan watched Yao, purple eyes loving. Yao didn't see the look. He was too concentrated on the road ahead. Ivan sighed internally. _If only I could touch you, my lovely sunflower, with your consent. I want to love you. Do you love me?_

* * *

><p>The sky had begun to darken. Yao drove through weaving trees and occasional houses. He pulled out his cell phone(1) and glanced at Ivan.<p>

Ivan was fast asleep. He was smiling slightly, and his chest rose and fell with his deep, easy breaths. Yao sometimes thought he wasn't breathing, and indeed, sometimes the smile had faded off of Ivan's face and his chest ceased to move. Those moments had terrified Yao, and every time it happened, he was forced to pull over and shake Ivan awake.

Ivan would always smile and pass it off as a nightmare. Yao was thoroughly shaken, though. He dialed the number Elizabeta had given him and held the phone to his ear.

It was picked up on the second ring. "Xin chào?"

"Nǐ hǎo, Hiea(2)-chan." Yao greeted quietly.

"Oh! Aniki-san! We got Miss Hungary's message! When will you be here? I made pho(3)!"

Yao tried to smile but failed. "...Xiexie. We will be there soon."

"Ok! Tạm biệt, Aniki-san!"

Yao hung up, putting the phone down and turning down a dark street.

"Who was that?"

"You're awake."

Ivan sat up, yawning and stretching a lot like a contented cat. "Yes. I had a nice nap. Who was that?"

"It was Hiea."

"Ah." Ivan trailed off. "...Do they know?"

"Of course they know." Yao sighed, looking downcast. "Yong Soo...was their brother. They'd be some of the first people to know."

"Hiea sounded so happy-"

"Hiea always sounds happy." Yao scoffed, pulling into a long, winding driveway. The gravel crunched underneath the tires. "It's just the way she is. She always wants to make others smile, no matter how she's feeling."

"She sounds very nice."

Yao shrugged, pulling into a huge mansion. It looked Chinese oriented, with red and gold archways leading up to the front door. Yao parked the Porche next to a black shiny car.

Ivan gaped, practically jumping out of the Porche and examining the car. "Wow...who's car is this?"

"I believe it is Kaoru's(4). Why?"

Ivan shook his head and smiled, chuckling. "I'm turning into Alfred..." He sighed, staring at the car. "It's a Bugatti Veyron...a super sport."

Yao blinked blankly.

Ivan turned to him, chuckling more at the look on his face. "Confused, da? Well, Alfred got me into cars one day. Now, unfortunately, I know almost every type of car out there."

Yao inspected the car. "It doesn't look like much to me." He glanced at the car they arrived in. "But it's certainly shinier than this one."

"You mean the Porche 911."

"Sure, aru."

Ivan groaned, and took Yao's arm. "Let's go inside." He led Yao up the walkway, through a magnificent hanging garden.

Yao flushed slightly, but didn't pull away from Ivan's gentle grip. Ivan rang the doorbell.

The door was answered almost immediately by a thin, petite girl. Hiea's green kimono was replaced by a black kimono with gold threading along the hems. Her hair was pulled down into a braid, and her straw hat was in place. "Aniki!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Yao's neck. "We were wondering if you were ever going to show your face."

Yao felt terrible. His brother had died, and he neglected to even wear his mourning clothes. He hugged Hie back.

Hiea glanced at Ivan and backed up a little. "Who are you, ne?" She asked, a little frightened.

Ivan smiled warmly (as warmly as he could manage) and held out his hand. "I am Ivan Braginsky. Please to meet you, da?"

Hiea paused for a second, then beamed and shook his hand eagerly. "Ah, are you Yao-san's lover, vâng?"

"Yes." Ivan replied immediately before Yao could open his mouth. He turned a bright scarlet color, almost as bright as his shirt. He glared mutely at Ivan, who smirked back, a wickedly evil look in his eyes.

"Okay! You two can share a room!" Hiea grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the oriental styled house. Ivan closed the door behind them politely.

Hiea dragged the two through a long hallway filled with pictures. A lot of them were of Yao, Meimei(5), and Yong Soo. Candles lined all the little desks, lit in memory of their fallen sibling. Yao choked back a sob.

A cold hand on his back made him jump. He looked up at Ivan, who had put his hand on his back. Ivan's purple eyes were locked onto his, filled with encouragement...and something more. He closed his eyes and sighed, glad for Ivan being with him.

The two were dragged into the kitchen. It was small, but reminded Yao of home. There were warm yellow lights on, underneath cabinets that hung on the walls. It was complete with a table, stove, dishwashed, fridge, and a big window over a sink. "Kaoru!" Hiea sang, releasing Ivan and Yao and rushing over to the solemn boy sitting at the table.

Kaoru stood and bowed. He too was in mourning clothes. "Hello, Aniki-san."

"Ni hao, Kaoru..." Yao bowed back. He was so much like Kiku...

Kaoru bowed to Hiea. "Hiea-chan, I will show Ivan and Yao to their room, okay?"

"Alright. I will heat dinner back up!" Hiea rushed to the stove while Kaoru led the duo up a steep set of stairs and down a narrow hallway. He opened the door to a spacious bedroom with a wide window leading out onto a balcony. The room's ceiling was a dark blue, like the sky, with little dimly glowing lights studded here and there, like stars. A huge bed dominated the space, and a small door was off to the left.

"Here. It is our guest room." Kaoru bowed. "I will let you have time to relax and...'take a load off', I suppose." Before leaving, he walked up to Yao and wrapped his arms around him lightly, burrowing his face into Yao's chest.

Yao gaped. "Kaoru?"

"Thank you, Aniki. For everything." Kaoru pressed a small kiss to Yao's cheek, earning a blush from Yao and a glare from the Russian man. With that, Kaoru left.

Yao rubbed his cheeks, trying to get rid of the blush. "He's never done that before..."

"He must be frightened." Ivan murmured, and Yao jumped when he realized Ivan was standing right behind him. His cold yet gentle hands trailed lightly down Yao's shoulders, and Yao bit his lip.

"F-frigtened of what?" Yao attempted to keep a grip on his thoughts. _He...he has so much power over me...the slightest touch..._

Ivan removed his hands, leaving Yao gasping for air. He headed over to the bed and sat down. "Scared of losing someone else." He turned towards his suitcase, opening it and beginning to unload his things. "I will take the bottom drawer, da?"

"H-Huh? Oh, okay." Yao hit himself mentally over the head with his wok. _Stupid, stupid Yao. _He picked up his own suitcase and began unloading it, folding his clothes meticulously and placing them in the drawer.

_I don't understand Ivan at ALL. I mean, one second he's terrifying, the next he's kind, and the next his hands are all over me! THEN he's back to being terrifying! _Yao sighed internally. _I wish Eliza were here to tell me what to do. Maybe I should write to her...write to...the letter Francis gave me! I'll ask Ivan about it at dinner. Then we can all read it._

Ivan glanced over at Yao, immersed in his work and thoughts. He smiled and stood, coming up behind Yao and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Yao dropped the shirt he was holding. "Ivan?" He asked.

Ivan pressed his lips to Yao's pulse point. A delicious shiver wracked it's way through Yao's body. "Mm...you smell so good..." Ivan murmured, his tounge darting out and licking Yao's pale, creamy skin.

Yao's eyes went wide. Was this really happening? Was Ivan...? "Ivan?" He asked again, in a whisper.

"Yao...you're just so enticing, and beautiful, and delicious..." Ivan murmured, kissing and nibbling along Yao's neck, leaving small pink marks along it's expanse.

Yao blinked, blood rushing to his face. This really WAS happening. "I-Ivan, what are you doing?" He spun around.

Ivan pressed his lips to Yao's. The kiss was delicious, and Yao felt his head grow clouded and dizzy. _S...soft lips..._Yao's thought's were going insane. He was so stunned he just stood there, arms at his sides, brown eyes wide. _What do I do? _

Ivan's arms wrapped around Yao's thin figure.

It took Yao a second to brace his hands against Ivan's chest, but he yanked himself out of the kiss. "W-What the HELL was that, aru?"

Ivan tilted his head, his violet eyes confused. "Well, I kissed you."

"That was not a kiss. That w-was a sneak attack, aru!" Yao shot back, his back pressed flat against the wall. "Why did you do that?"

Ivan looked down, clearly embarassed. "I'm very sorry. I couldn't resist. You are just so tantalizing, Yao..." He cleared his throat.

Yao flushed. _Ivan thinks I am tantalizing? That's...ah... _"P-Please...don't."

Ivan bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Yao."

"I-I forgive you." Yao said quickly, straightening up and turning back towards his suitcase, a mortified blush creeping across his cheeks. "P-Please...give me a little...WARNING before you do that again, okay...aru?"

_Hmm...so he's not denying me. At least I didn't harm anything between us..._ Ivan nodded, his childish smile spreading across his face. "Da."

Yao nodded, still blushing. He began tossing the clothes more haphazardly into the drawer than before, and Ivan watched, a smile on his face.

Yao turned around, glaring half-heartedly. "S-So you're gonna stand there and watch, not help?"

"...Da!" Ivan nodded entheusiastically.

Yao sighed. He closed his suitcase and set it down next to the dresser. "We should go down to dinner."

Ivan looked at Yao sadly. "I'm sorry I came."

"No, don't be!" Yao exclaimed, looking up at him worriedly. "You've been...you ARE...a really good friend, Ivan." He smiled lightly, the first time since Yong Soo's death. And it took Ivan's breath away.

The taller man bit his lip. "You think so?"

"You sound surprised."

"..." Ivan looked away. "No one...has...ever told me that before. I honestly am surprised." He turned back to Yao, violet eyes wary. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"No!" Yao protested. His own eyes were wide. "I swear, I'd never lie to you."

Ivan suddenly beamed. "...Thank you." He kissed the top of Yao's head and headed out of the room. Yao followed him close behind, smiling slightly to himself.

* * *

><p>Dinner was rather quiet, despite Hiea's awkward attempts to start conversation. Kaoru and Ivan were staring at each other rather coldly. Hiea and Yao exchanged awkward glances.<p>

"So, Yao..." Hiea began. "...What's in the letter?"

Ivan and Kaoru glanced at Yao.

"What letter?" Kaoru inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"The letter he got from France." Ivan murmured, making Yao shudder. Ivan rubbed his back encouragingly. "Shh, it's okay."

Yao pulled out the letter and set it on the table. He looked afraid that it might jump up and bite him. "I'm...hesitant..." He looked up at Hiea, eyes worried. "What if it's something about Kiku being...or...what if..." He felt tears pool into his eyes.

"No." Kaoru said firmly. "Kiku is a fighter. Besides, if he were dead, it would have so much impact on the world." He took a bite of his dinner. "My assumption is that he's being either held for ransom, or maybe he actually is a little late."

"Who was he meeting with?" Hiea asked curiously.

"Turkey." Kaoru glanced at Yao. "Would you like me to open it?"

Yao nodded. Kaoru picked up the letter and stared at it, examining the outside of the enevelope. "We should keep the envelope and get fingerprints off of it. It could give us an idea of the culprit."

"But the only people who have touched it are Yao and France..." Ivan trailed off thoughtfully. "Oh...someone could've given it to France."

Kaoru nodded. "Precisely. If they have, we can question them. If no one except Yao and France have, then we question France."

"Good plan, Kao!" Hiea beamed and clapped for her sibling, who rolled his eyes. Gingerly, he slid open the envelope and removed a crisp, clean folded piece of paper.

Yao shivered, looking down. With Hiea's and Ivan's gaze burning into his, Kaoru unfolded it, glanced at it, then dropped it on the table.

"Well?" Hiea inquired, picking it up. Yao looked at Kaoru cautiously.

"'Well' nothing." Kaoru's eyes seemed to pierce into Yao. "It's blank."

* * *

><p><em>Xin chào-Hello? (Vietnamese)<em>

_Nǐ hǎo- Hello (Chinese)_

_Tạm biệt -Goodbye (Vietnamese)_

_vâng-yeah (Vietnamese. It's like Russia's 'da'.)_

_(1)Yeah, yao really shouldn't use the phone whilst driving._

_(2)Vietnam has no human name. I gave her one! Hie is flower in Vietnamese, but i added the 'a' at the end because whenever i looked at this documant, I kept thinking Hie was He, so I changed it._

_(3)Pho: A Vietnamese noodle dish._

_(4)Kaoru is Hong kong, if anyone was wonderin'._

_(5)Meimei/Mei/Mimi is ALL Taiwan and herpetnames._

_ANSWERING REVIEWS! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and (hopefully) favorited!_

_YOU GUYS I'm changing up the Description, so if it's different, dont bust my ass._

**STOP FUCKING CHANGING THINGS ABOUT OUR ACCOUNT-**

_HOLY CHEESUS YOU SWORED_

**You change EVERYTHING without my consent! I'M GO NINJA ON YOUR ASS IF YOU CONTINUE**

_OH MY FUCKING GOSH PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW *runs for the fucking hills* -lilli_

**I will have my revenge. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Somehow. -Wren**


End file.
